Wrapped
by ZafiroSxS'n
Summary: —Sakura, tienes que darle esta tarjetita a la persona que esté dentro ¿de acuerdo? —Sakura asintió mientras tomaba el pequeño papel—recuerda que no debes decir nada hasta que la lea. /¡Feliz cumpleaños! Sasuke-chan. Espero que sepas aprovechar tu regalo. La envolvimos especialmente para ti. Atte. Tú ya sabes quienes somos ;D. A.U. Lemmon. One-shot dedicado al cumpleaños de Sasuke


**Disclaimer: Los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenece :(. Ya saben son de Msashi Kishimoto. solo la historia es de mi tota autoria. **

**Contiene escenas eroticas, así que si no te gusta el genero abstente de leer, si no es así. ¡Disfrutalo! Que yo lo hize escribiendolo. ;D**

**Wrapped**

**.**

**ZafiroSxS'n**

**.**

Sakura sentía como todo le daba vueltas muy seguramente por el efecto del alcohol; no estaba ebria. Bueno no tanto. Aún era consiente de algunos de sus actos. Pero que todo estuviera tan oscuro no ayudaba mucho, al contrario sentía como si estuviera dentro de un juego mecánico que no paraba de dar vuelta.

—Itachi, ayúdame a detenerla mientras le pongo el lazo—susurro la rubia a su novio.

Itachi la sostuvo por la cintura mientras Ino sacaba un enorme lazo rojo de su bolso.

—Itachiiiii!—Chillo Sakura mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello al pelinegro—todo me da vueltas—dijo mientras reía.

— ¡Sakura cállate!—ordeno Ino. Itachi solo sonrió por lo tierna que se veía la pelirosa ¿Cómo su estúpido hermano no le podía hacer caso? Ino se acercó hacia ellos. Y de inmediato frunció el ceño. Itachi la miro confundido.

— ¡Deja de tocarla así! –ordeno, no se había dado cuenta hasta que los tuvo de cerca, Itachi tenía tomada a su amiga de la cintura; desnuda por cierto, gracias al estúpido disfraz de vaquera que ella le compro. Ya sabía que no era culpa de Sakura-porque bueno estaba ebria- pero Itachi sí que estaba consiente.

— ¿Tocarla cómo? –pregunto inocentemente Itachi. Ino rodo los ojos exasperada.

— ¡Solo no la toques!—siseo mientras acomodaba el listón rojo.

— ¡¿Y cómo quieres que no la toque si la estoy sosteniendo?!—declaro Itachi mientras agarraba a Sakura.

— ¡Pues averígualo!—ordeno Ino celosa. Itachi sonrió y mientras agarraba a Sakura con una mano jalaba a Ino con la otra, depositándole un tierno beso en los labios.

— ¡Sí! Besssso—murmuro Sakura sonriente. Tanto Ino como Itachi sonrieron.

—vamos Sakura, se niña buena y no te muevas—Ino comenzó a colocarle el listón en la cabeza de la pelirosa. Sakura como si fuera una niña chiquita, la obedeció sin rechistar.

Una vez que Ino termino sonrió satisfecha. Frente a ella tenía a una adorable vaquerita con un enorme moño en la cabeza.

—Bien solo hay que llevarla—comento Ino—ya sabes que hacer Itachi—ordeno a lo cual el pelinegro asintió y la cargo. Perdiéndose por el extenso pasillo.

Una vez frente a la puerta elegida bajo a la chica y la recargo en la pared. Itachi saco una pequeña tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Sakura que lo miraba detenidamente.

—Sakura, tienes que darle esta tarjetita a la persona que esté dentro ¿de acuerdo? —Sakura asintió mientras tomaba el pequeño papel—recuerda que no debes decir nada hasta que la lea.

Itachi tocó el timbre. Una vez…nada. Volvió a intentarlo.

— ¿Quién demonios es a esta hora?—el pelinegro escucho que decían desde adentro. Acomodo a Sakura a modo de que no se fuera a caer.

Sakura vio como era abandonada rápidamente por Itachi, quería seguirlo; no quería quedarse ahí sola y con el frio que sentía. No sabía cuándo fue que se había cambiado. Tenía las piernas desnudas y heladas a causa del pequeño short que llevaba puesto, la blusa la llevaba con un nudo en la cintura revelando la piel blanca. Y ni hablar de los dedos de los pies; los tenía helados a causa de las botas de piel.

Justo cuando estaba dispuesta a seguir a Itachi, la puerta frente a ella se abrió revelando a un atractivo chico pelinegro que la escrutaba con la mirada.

—Sasuke-kun—chillo y se abalanzo contra el para abrazarlo tirándolos a ambos en el proceso. Sakura encima de el por supuesto. Sasuke se sorprendió en demasía: primero por encontrar a una Sakura, ebria y con un enorme moño rojo en la cabeza; y segundo porque justo ahora la tenía aferrada a su cuello y encima de él.

—Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto mientras trataba de alejarla aunque sea un poco de él, una vez que lo logro tomo a Sakura de las mejillas y la obligo a que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

—Sakura ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?—Sakura se separó de golpe de Sasuke y salió a gatas nuevamente al pasillo. Sasuke sin poder evitarlo perdió la mirada en las bonitas piernas de Sakura y en la maravillosa vista que le regalaba de su trasero.

Sakura recogió la pequeña nota que se le había caído cuando se abalanzo a Sasuke. Una vez lo hizo volvió al departamento de la misma manera en como salió. Sasuke se sonrojo aun mas por la vista que ahora le regalaba de su escote, corrió la mirada para evitar mirarla así.

Cuando la chica llego junto a él, le extendió la tarjeta; Sasuke la tomo y la leyó.

_::::_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! Sasuke-chan._

_Espero que sepas aprovechar tu regalo. _

_La envolvimos especialmente para ti. _

_Atte. Tú ya sabes quienes somos ;D_

_::::_

Al chico le apareció un tic en el ojo, solo existían dos personas la cual lo llamaban de esa forma. Su hermano. Y la molesta novia de su hermano. Sasuke suspiro derrotado, ahora tenía un problema mucho mayor. Sakura.

— ¡Joder! ¿Ahora qué demonios voy a hacer con ella?—susurro Sasuke mientras se levantaba y cerraba la puerta. Luego se dirigió hacia Sakura.

La chica estaba arrodillada con la cabeza baja, Sasuke observo como los pequeños hombros de la chica temblaban.

—Sakura—la llamo a lo cual ella respingo, pero no lo volteo a ver—Sakura ven—ordeno exasperado pero nuevamente la chica no le obedeció. Sasuke comenzaba a perder la paciencia pero no podía perder los estribos con ella, que además estaba ebria. Así que opto por comportarse más amable, así que se colocó en cuclillas para poder quedar a la altura de la chica.

Sakura al sentir la presencia de Sasuke alzo la mirada sorprendiendo al chico. Sakura tenía los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué sucede Sakura?—pregunto sin poder evitar que se le escapara un tono preocupado.

—Es…que—hipo—no te gusto el regalo y…ahora piensas que soy molesta—sollozo aún más fuerte dejando a Sasuke completamente en shock.

Sasuke sintió un enorme apretón en el corazón tras escuchar las palabras de la pelirosa. Jamás pensó que algún día le pudiera parecer una persona tan linda.

—Sakura… —carraspeo tratando de recuperar su voz—tú no tienes la culpa de nada—

Y no la tenía, muy seguramente Sakura no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Todo era culpa de Itachi e Ino por meterse en cosas que no les incumbía a ninguno de los dos.

—Sasuke—escucho la voz de Sakura y volteo a mirarla. Sakura ya no tenía ningún rastro de lágrimas y ahora estaba mucho más cerca de lo que recordaba. Sakura recargo sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro.

— ¿A caso no te gusto?—pregunto Sakura mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Sasuke se tensó ante la pregunta de Sakura. No sabía que responderle. Era una pregunta fácil. Pero para él no lo era. _¿Le gustaba? ¡Con un demonio que sí! _Pero no podía decirle eso.

—Sakura…te voy a llevar a casa…estas ebria—le dijo tratando de convencerla y recordarse ese importante punto.

—Sasuke ¡contéstame! –Grito exigiéndole una respuesta— ¿Te gusto?—formulo nuevamente la pregunta. Sasuke se mordió el labio. Que podía decirle.

— ¡Sí!—alzo la voz—me gustas—murmuro esta vez tranquilizándose. Sakura lo escruto con la mirada. Y Sasuke solo se quedó quieto. Jamás pensó que la mirada de Sakura llegara a pesar tanto.

— ¡No te creo!—declaro haciendo un puchero.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, como podía dudar de él luego de decirle tremenda cosa.

—claro que lo hago…me gustas—las palabras se le escaparon de los labios antes de siquiera pensarlas. Sakura se sorprendió por un momento pero luego sonrió satisfecha.

—Demuéstralo—declaro mientras retomaba la distancia de antes—bésame—reto la pelirosa mientras miraba fijamente a Sasuke.

Sakura se acercó reduciendo la distancia entre los labios de Sasuke y los suyos, el moreno se sonrojo, pero luego frunció el ceño enojado y alejo a Sakura de él.

— Ya basta Sakura—ordeno el chico mientras se levantaba y llevaba consigo a la chica—no tienes por qué seguirle el juego a esos dos—declaro.

— ¡Suéltame!—exigió la chica mientras halaba su brazo lejos del agarre de Sasuke— ¿porque piensas que lo hago por ellos?—

—Porque ellos fueron los que te dejaron frente a mi puerta y además vestida de esa manera—y para recalcar sus palabras recorrió la mirada por todo el cuerpo de la chica. Y aunque Sasuke no lo hizo con ninguna intención lujuriosa. Sakura sintió como le quemaba la piel con sola una mirada.

Sakura frunció el ceño, la borrachera se le había bajado un poco a causa de tanto ajetreo pero no iba a permitir que sus sentimientos se tomaran tan a la ligera.

— ¡¿Que no tedas cuenta que te amo Uchiha?! –grito Sakura tomando a Sasuke de las solapas de la camisa acercándolo peligrosamente a su rostro. Sasuke se asustó por un momento, no porque le gritara la chica, sino más bien por aquella determinación en los ojos jade de la chica.

Al no ver que el chico se moviera, Sakura opto por actuar. Así que sin más.

_¡Lo beso!_

Sakura jamás hubiese tenido el coraje de hacerle algo así a Sasuke. No en su juicio. Pero ahora estaba _ebria _y no podía pensar claramente. Solo sabía que tenía que besarlo.

El beso comenzó torpe y con un choque de dientes a causa de la fuerza con la que justo sus labios con los del chico, pero una vez acoplados el beso se fue convirtiendo cada vez más en algo tranquilo y sensual. Sasuke estaba estático, solo era consciente de los suaves que eran los labios de Sakura y poco a poco fue correspondiéndole el beso. Poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por el cuerpo de la chica que lo dirigía hacia una de las paredes. Sakura quedo acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared. El beso seguía igual de intenso y sin saber qué hacer con sus manos que estaban estáticas a sus costados; las subió colocándolas a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica. El frio de la pared fue un pequeño alivio, para su cuerpo que estaba ardiendo en ese momento. Sakura deslizo las manos por todo el cuerpo del chico, iniciando por el cuello para después bajar un poco más hacia el torso del chico, alzo la camisa y toco la cálida y tersa piel. Sasuke respingo ante el contacto y gimió sobre los labios de la chica. Sakura siguió con las caricias. Y luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta que era la única que movía las manos. Así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto; dirigió sus manos a las del chico y las bajo hacia su cintura desnuda.

—Tócame Sasuke—pidió la chica, Sasuke trago grueso pero obedeció.

El Uchiha deslizo las manos por la estrecha cintura de la chica acariciando la suave piel, bajo un poco más y agarro con fuerza las caderas de la pelirosa juntándolas a las suyas. Sakura llevo sus manos al cuello del Sasuke aferrándose a él.

Sasuke se había dejado llevar por el beso de Sakura y no estaba muy seguro de poder parar. Pronto sus manos comenzaron a moverse solas y las bajo aún más topándose con un cinturón de piel demasiado grueso, aun así no le dio importancia y siguió con su recorrido. Quería tocar con urgencia aquellas hermosas piernas. Pero nuevamente algo se interpuso entre él y su cometido. Se separó un poco de Sakura y bajo la vista hacia su costado. Traía puesta una funda para pistola. Frunció el ceño confundido se alejó de la chica para poderla mirar completamente.

Sintió un respingo en su entrepierna al mirarla vestida de esa manera. La chica traía puesto un diminuto short, una ajustada blusa con un nudo en el ombligo enseñando la cremosa piel. Más abajo llevaba una botas vaqueras. Sasuke volvió la vista hacia arriba y trago grueso. Sakura llevaba un prominente escote y por lo que alcanzaba a observar no llevaba…sostén.

_¡Dios santo! _

Y lo más…como decirlo. Así…la cereza del pastel, era aquel enorme moño rojo en la cabeza de la chica.

_La envolvimos especialmente para ti. _

Recordó las absurdas palabras de la tarjeta. Como iba a soportar su auto control con tremenda tentación. Si porque eso era Sakura. Era muy tentadora.

—Sasuke-kun—murmuro la chica, Sasuke volvió a mirarla. Y se acercó a ella quito el molesto moño de la cabeza de ella y volvió a besarla.

El beso fue mucho más demandante que el anterior. No le dio la oportunidad de reaccionar a la pelirosa y se dirigió a devorar el cuello de Sakura. Sacándole un gemido de placer. Sasuke comenzó a actuar por sus instintos, al igual que su cuerpo.

Bajo las manos hacia el trasero de la chica dándole un fuerte apretón, luego se dirigió hacia el broche de la funda y lo desbrocho dejándola caer en el proceso. Los labios de Sakura aun sabían a alcohol, pero sabía muy bien que ella era consiente de todo lo que sucedía ahí.

Las manos de Sasuke se perdieron dentro de la blusa de Sakura, torturándola por solo regalarle pequeños roses a los inicios de sus senos, ella quería que la tocara completamente. Así que sin más tomo la mano de Sasuke y la coloco en su seno, cubriéndolo por completo con la enorme manos de Sasuke. Piel contra piel.

— ¡Ahh! Sasuke—gimió sobre sus labios—hazlo, ya no creo aguantar más—rogo. Sasuke gruño contra su cuello ante la súplica de la pelirosa. Dirigió rápidamente las manos a los pequeños vaqueros de la chica y los desabrocho. Sakura movió las piernas para que se deslizaran por ellas hasta deshacerse por completos de ellos. Sasuke quería acariciarla más y tomarse su tiempo. Pero sabía que la erección en sus pantalones no soportaría más sin ninguna atención. Sakura abrió la blusa mostrando por completo su desnudes al chico. Sasuke la escruto con la mirada mojándola más de lo que ya estaba en ese momento.

La chica tomo el elástico de las pequeñas bragas negras y se deshizo de ellas en un segundo.

Sasuke sin poder aguantarse más se dirigió a ella para devorar sus labios una vez más. La chica aprovecho eso para desabrochar los vaqueros de él. Bajándolos solo lo suficiente para que su erección se liberara.

El azabache tomo a Sakura de las piernas y la cargo, recargándola en la pared.

—Hazlo Sasuke—murmullo Sakura en su oído. Sasuke deslizo la mano entre sus cuerpos, tomando su erección y dirigiéndola hacia la entrada de la chica. Acto seguido se hundió profundamente en ella.

— ¡Mierda Sakura!—gruño Sasuke mientras comenzaba con un ritmo rápido.

Era increíble sentir como Sakura lo rodeaba, si le hubieran dicho que iba a tener a Sakura de esa manera el día de su cumpleaños, muy seguramente se hubiera reído como nunca- tomando en cuenta que el casi no se reía-pero ahora que la tenía así, sabía que no quería soltarla jamás.

Todo en ella era perfecto, su olor, sabor y su sonidos. Esos gemidos lo volvían loco cada vez que los hacía. Sakura se aferraba fuertemente a él conforme las embestidas cambiaban de ritmo.

—No creo aguantar más Sasuke—declaro. Sakura sentía como cada vez más vibraba su cuerpo a causa del inmenso placer que le hacía sentir Sasuke. Y sabía que no lograría aguantar mucho antes de que llegara al orgasmo.

—Hazlo Sakura…déjate llevar…yo estaré aquí…para sostenerte—prometió entre gruñidos y gemidos.

Pero no fue necesario esperar, ya que ambos llegaron al orgasmo. En el mismo instante.

— ¡Sasukehh!—gimió con fuerza mordiendo el hombro del chico.

— ¡Joder!—gruño mientras le daba la última estocada con fuerza, derramándose dentro de ella.

Sasuke exhausto bajo a Sakura, no dijo nada y solo se dedicó a besarla. Pero el pequeño zumbido en los pantalones de Sasuke rompió el momento de tajo. A regañadientes Sasuke se alejó de la pelirosa y saco el pequeño aparato. Era un mensaje de texto.

_:::_

_¿Te gusto el regalo?_

_Contéstame cuando hayas acabado_

_;D_

_U.I_

_:::_

Una media sonrisa se pintó en el rostro del azabache. Dirigió su mirada hacia atrás topándose con Sakura, la cual estaba distraída recogiendo la ropa del suelo. Parte de su desnudes era cubierta por la blusa. Sasuke se acercó a ella y la abrazo por detrás.

— ¿Quién era?—pregunto la chica recibiendo gustoso al chico.

—Nadie importante—declaro Sasuke mientras besaba el hombro de la chica—ven que quiero hacerte el amor como es debido—dicho esto cargo a la chica y la llevo a su habitación. Cerrando consigo la puerta.

Su hermano le había dicho que le contestara cuando hubiera acabad. Y bueno el aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer con Sakura.

_~FIN~_

_Si es de madrugada y ya me quiero ir a dormir, pero no sin antes publicar este One-shot especialmente dedicado a MI Sasuke. Ya sé que me pase del día. Porque ya pasan de las doce. Pero no quería publicarlo mañana o al rato :/ como sea. Espero que les guste y que me dejen un comentario. Es mi pago por hacer esto…Sin más nos seguimos leyendo._

_Sayo!_

_ZafiroSxS'n_


End file.
